Soaker hoses are known which are made of a pervious or porous material that allows water to seep through the wall of the hose to thoroughly wet a relatively narrow width length of ground immediately beneath the hose. Soaker/sprinkler hoses also are known which have a plurality of distinct apertures in one side of the hose at axially spaced locations along the length of the hose to permit water to be sprayed from such locations. When the hose is laid along the ground with the apertures facing downwardly, the hose serves as a typical soaker hose, thoroughly wetting the portion of the ground immediately below the hose. When the hose is oriented with the axially spaced apertures directed upwardly, the hose directs streams of water upwardly for watering a wider width length of the ground in sprinkling fashion.
Soaker/sprinkler hoses of the foregoing type, which typically have either a flat rectangular cross section or a cylindrical configuration, are well known for the their difficulty in usage. Flat soaker/sprinkler hoses are cumbersome to effectively use since the hose must be laid flatly along the ground. Not only is it difficult to orient a long length of such soaker/sprinkler hose flatly along the ground, particularly if it has an uneven contour, it is impossible to turn corners or to reverse the direction of a hose without significantly disrupting the orientation of the hose and the intended spray discharge. Cylindrical soaker/sprinkler hoses are even more cumbersome to use since they do not have a flat surface to facilitate positioning of the hose on the ground and orienting the spray discharge apertures. A tedious procedure must be employed to orient the axially aligned discharge orifices of a cylindrical hose along its entire length for the desired direction of the discharging liquid.